Talk:Ava Bankowski
You sound pretty! [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 20:06, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Sally. ;DD -Leafwhisker - Feels like being anonymous I love that new pic! SallyPerson 14:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I've changed the character pic like ten times now, I'm so picky. xD -Leafwhisker 14:12, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I really feel like making another Eloui right now...Should I make a pic of me older for The End: Natalie? Or is that too weird?SallyPerson 14:16, June 7, 2010 (UTC) No, that's fine. I may make an older, more emo and gothic Ava to fit her death. -Leafwhisker 14:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) So is Ava NOT a Hunter of Artemis? SallyPerson 14:41, June 7, 2010 (UTC) No, she's not, but hopefully the real Ava will be. :D -Leafwhisker 14:43, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Whoah, what happened to the other picture? I like them both, by the way. XD SallyPerson 00:53, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I felt like it needed changing. xD -Leafwhisker 01:51, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, is Ava good at archery? I pictured her with a bow and I thought she had one in some of the Questers stories...anyways I am writing a story about Zia and Ava is included in it. The bow was kind of a big thing but I could change it to hunting knives if you want. [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 21:05, November 27, 2010 (UTC) She's okay at archery but best with knives. I mean, it's up to you because you're writing the story. Honestly I don't mind what weapon she uses. -"Till death do us part." 22:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Well if you want to read the story its called Zia's Destiny . Its new; I just posted it. [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 22:11, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I just read it and it's really good so far! Can't wait to read more! :D -"Till death do us part." 22:14, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, and if you want to edit anything about Ava like her dialogue or anything, feel free! [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 22:15, November 27, 2010 (UTC) How'd you make the picture with two different eyes? I pasted two versions in Paint, one with open eyes and one with closed. I basically cut out the open left eye and pasted it to the closed left eye on the other version. Kinda hard to explain. -"Till death do us part." 00:29, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh...I don't have Paint on my computer. But can you make a picture of This guy with the left eye ofThis guy. Pwease? the manga is too good to exist in our universe... I may soon suffer a heart attack from the picture... AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 22:08, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Um...thanks? Heh, I don't think it's too good. -Leafwhisker 12:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I love the picture. It's awesome! :D Nicole Bloor 17:53, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I likes it, but it's not exactly what I picture when I read. XD ODST! 22:07, February 23, 2011 (UTC)